


Loosen up the earth

by marginalia



Category: The Secret Garden - All Media Types, The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: If this had been a story, this would have been the first time.This is not a story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking on to Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641650) by [marginalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia). 



> Outtake from [Looking on to Spring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1641650)

If this had been a story, they would have slipped away to the garden. It seemed as if all the beginnings in their lives must have happened in the garden, when they were drunk on nature, the heady deep scent of the earth, the warmth of the sun, the sheer madness of being alive.

If this had been a story, this would have been the first time.

This is not a story.

This was a winter, long ago now. This was a house too full of bustle with the holidays fast approaching and the young master soon to be home as well. This was where there was no time to notice two young people slipping away, especially these young people, who were away more often than they were about.

They'd been out on the grounds that day, Mary and Dickon, stomping about in heavy boots, hunting for the perfect tree. The snow fell soft around them, an extra hush over the world. They stopped to kiss, far from chaste, their cheeks red with the cold. Returning to the house as quickly as possible, they left the tree outside the kitchen door and their warm coats and boots inside it. Mary lead Dickon by the hand as they slipped up the back stairs, wordless, hoping to avoid detection and the thousand-and-one household questions that were lying in wait for Mary.

Sometimes they explored the lost and disused rooms of Mistlethwaite, both with and without Colin, but this afternoon they went right for Mary's room. It held its own dangers with the risk of being caught, but it had one great advantage this day: a well-maintained fire. They closed the door softly behind them, and like another door opening or a fire being lit they were freed, kisses hot and fast, and hands loosening clothing as they made their way to her bed. Dickon lifted her jumper over her head, and undid the front of her shift as she pulled out pins, dropped them on the table, and shook her head, letting her hair fall past her shoulders. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her towards him by the waistband of her trousers. Mary tugged his jumper free and bent to kiss him, then laughed as he pushed the shift from her shoulders and nuzzled at her breasts. "Not so light! It tickles!"

Dickon let his attentions intensify, deep kisses on the pale skin of her neck and breasts, pulling the blood up to the skin, red marks blooming and fading. She shivered, wanting, and pushed him onto his back and unbuttoned his trousers. Dickon lifted his hips to aid as she pulled them off, and closed his eyes tight when she first took him in her mouth, shutting out everything in the room but the heat of her there until he feared he couldn't take it any longer.

He reached for her with a husky, "here, lass," and she kicked off her trousers and crawled up his body, leaving blooming kisses of her own. She braced herself with one hand on his shoulder, holding her upright as the other hand guided him into her. They sought and found the rhythm that was uniquely theirs, the pulse of their world, all the while Mary hissing softly, trying to keep quiet as they moved together faster and faster, watching him watching her with eyes wide and blue like the summer sky.

Dickon's big, rough hands moved across her, tracing all the places they matched, the rapid beat of her heart, the heat of her belly, and finally, everything in the world and beyond it coming down to the point where their bodies met. As he began to shudder and the stars to explode behind his eyes, he found the center of her with the tips of his fingers, found it musky and hard and full of need for things he could give. He found her, caressed her, and brought her with him over the top, clenching so tight and perfect around him and letting go of everything, falling back to the bed, into his arms, warm and loose and beautiful.


End file.
